Bienvenido, Shikamaru
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikaku y Yoshino celebran un año de matrimonio. La cena pasa tranquila y silenciosa; se nota que algo no va del todo bien y es que Shikaku parece estar demasiado nervioso ¿Qué le podrá pasar? [/Imagen: Wei, Pixiv]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Como hoy es Domingo, quiere decir que la votación de la semana ha finalizado y el fic ganador de hoy ha sido este ShikaYoshi ¡Enhorabuena a los que votasteis por él! La verdad es que siendo sincera, yo quería que ganaran porqur, aunque me gustan todas las ideas que tengo, y creo que a vosotros también, pienso que Shikaku y Yoshino no son demasiado populares y necesitan amor ¡Y yo quiero darles amor!_

 _Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han votado en el concruso y a las que me han contestado diciéndome qué tal les han parecido tanto el capítulo de Dieciocho como el de Café._

 **Nota de la autora:** _En este fic he querido realizar una perspectiva diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada. La verdad es que me ha parecido entretenido e interesante de escribir porque pienso que le da un toque muy sensual y personal. Todo de lo debo a la traducción que hice de **Cafe de Flore,** la cual también narra desde esta perspectiva. _

_Seguro que os gusta, y sino... Pues siempre podéis comentarme en qué debería mejorar._

 _Muchas gracias por leer esto._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Bienvenido, Shikamaru_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Yoshino.**

 **S** abía que algo estaba mal, te conozco Shikaku y tus ojos me hablan aunque tus labios se mantengan en silencio durante la cena.

Hoy es nuestro aniversario de casados, es el primer año que estamos juntos oficialmente después de bastante tiempo siendo pareja. Aún recuerdo lo nervioso que estabas cuando me pediste matrimonio, aún recuerdo tus mejillas sonrojadas y tu expresión de fastidio; no eres un hombre al que se le den bien esas cosas y por eso me pareces aún más adorable.

Tú, ajeno a mis pensamientos, sigues cenando con la mirada alternando entre tu plato y mis ojos, yo sigo en silencio no sabiendo bien cómo actuar ni qué decirte. No eres un hombre que de demasiada conversación y ese toque de misterio es lo que más me gusta de ti; pero hoy estás diferente.

Miro en ambas direcciones y observo cómo la gente, tranquila y cada uno a sus cosas, charla animadamente, coquetea, come y lo pasa bien mientras aquí, en esta mesa, tú y yo seguimos en silencio.

Doy un sonoro suspiro y ruedo los ojos, te pregunto qué ocurre, qué está mal. No dices nada, evitas mi mirada y te rascas las sienes.

¿Puedo haber notado cómo te has sonrojado?

Tuerzo mi cabeza confusa, me desespero por no saber qué te ocurre; me desespero por no poder ayudarte. Alcanzo mi mano con la tuya y la acaricio con suavidad, me miras y te miro. Nos quedamos así por un par de segundos hasta que decides que es suficiente.

El silencio se hace dueño de nuevo en nuestra mesa, mientras seguimos rodeados de ruido.

Eres tú quien decide pagar la cuenta, no hago amago de negarte el detalle; siempre amaré tu caballerosidad.

Salimos del local y, aunque algo vergonzosa, decido tomarte la mano para pasear por Konoha. Tú, mirándome con los labios apretados y una expresión de falsa molestia, aceptas. Sonrío, por mucho que lo intentes no puedes engañarme, y lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes.

Dejo que guíes nuestros pasos, dejo que seas tú el que nos lleve a donde quiera; dejo que empieces a sentirte más cómodo conmigo con la esperanza de que me confieses lo que te ocurre, lo que cruza tu mente.

No puedo evitar sentir agobio, mi corazón pesa y mis sentidos se nublan; estoy nerviosa. La incertidumbre que me provocan tus silencios hace que mi cuerpo se desespere y busque la atención que no está recibiendo de tu parte.

Frunzo el ceño y, en una calle vacía, te abrazo sin que te lo esperes; porque no te lo esperas, ni yo tampoco. Fue un acto reflejo por pensar si quiera que puedo perderte, que necesitas alejarte de mí. Y más te vale no pensar esas cosas, porque no te dejaría.

 _Eres mío, Shikaku._

Noto tus brazos rodear mi cintura y pegarme a tu cuerpo; tu pecho está duro debido a los pectorales, pero me gusta, me encanta que estés fuerte y que tus brazos estén tan sumamente bien definidos.

Aunque la fuerza no sea tu mayor destreza, te gusta mantenerte en forma, te gusta cuidar tu cuerpo; y aunque no sé si lo haces por mí o por ti, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Tu mano diestra pasa a mi mentón y por fin encaras mis ojos; ambos color azabache, nos miramos y no puedo evitar sonreírte; mis labios se curvan solos cuando veo tu hermoso rostro. Porque eres hermoso, perfecto.

Te muerdes el labio inferior y se me corta la respiración cuando me pides en un susurro que vayamos a casa. Tengo que reprimir un jadeo al notar tu mano rozar mi espina dorsal por encima del vestido que me he puesto para ti, porque sé que te gustan las faldas más que los pantalones.

Temas de comodidad para mí al ponérmela y para ti al quitármela; aunque a veces ni haga falta que me la quites.

No digo nada, aparto los ojos de ti y el rubor se concentra en mis mejillas; me pones nerviosa y lo sabes. Escucho tu risa y vuelves a tomarme del mentón para que te mire, inflo el moflete y sigo sin mirarte a los ojos.

Quiero quejarme, decirte que no me gusta que hagas estas cosas en publico y menos después de cómo te has comportado antes, tan frío, tan distante; pero tus labios no me dejan hablar. Me callan sin haberlos abierto, me callas hasta los pensamientos y, obediente, mi cuerpo reacciona conforme el tuyo quiere que lo haga.

Giro mi rostro y te dejo mejor acceso a mi boca. La besas, besas mis labios con amor, con cariño y siento mi estómago revolotear; siempre me haces sentir así. Cierro los ojos y paso mis manos detrás de tu nuca feliz, feliz porque con tus besos, me das a entender que nada ocurre entre nosotros, al menos que te haga pensar en que nuestra relación no va a ninguna parte.

Mi corazón suspira y se calma; pero mi mente se nubla por la falta de oxígeno, debo apartarme de ti aunque duela separarme, aunque arda en dedeo de devorar de nuevo el exquisito sabor de tu boca, de notar tu aliento contra mis labios y de sentir tus manos acariciarme la espalda.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y separo mi cuerpo del tuyo, comienzo a escuchar pasos y no pretendo que ninguno de los dos se sienta incómodo; pero tú me atraes a ti de nuevo y me tomas de la mano, repitiéndome en el mismo tono que antes, que quieres ir a casa.

Abro los ojos tanto como mis cuencas me permiten y miro al suelo, me da vergüenza mirarte y, a la vez, estar pensando en todas las cosas que me están dando ganas de hacerte al llegar a la cama.

Abres la puerta y te diriges al comedor, el silencio te inunda de nuevo y a mí la incertidumbre. Aprieto los dientes y te sigo sentándome contigo en el sofá.

Me quedo mirándote y apoyo una de mis manos sobre las tuyas, mi expresión es de preocupación pero tú no me miras, te noto nervioso y dubitativo, como si quisieras decirme algo; como si quisieras confesar algo.

Mi corazón vuela cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los míos y mis sospechas se confirman, necesitas hablar, contarme qué te pasa; pero no te atreves por la reacción que pueda tener. Respiro hondo y trato de calmar mi estómago, estoy sintiendo un horrible nudo que sube a la garganta dándome ganas de vomitar.

Me temo lo peor; mi cerebro empieza a recrear alguna escena remota donde tú te has acostado con otra mujer, donde me lo confiesas y yo, llorando, te pido que te largues y no vuelvas a hablarme y tú, con lágrimas en los ojos me obedeces.

Aparto mi mano de ti y te miro al borde del colapso; te pido en una agonizante súplica que me cuentes qué te pasa, cómo estás, qué pasa por tu mente; pero sigues callado y yo, presa del pánico te digo que no puedo más, pongo las manos en mi pecho, tratando de contener que el corazón no se salga de la caja torácica y lágrimas comienzan a salir por mis ojos que permanecen abiertos sin pestañear.

Me miras con cara de anonadado, de confuso y eso hace que me enfade más y me levante del sofá para intentar tranquilizarme, paso mis manos por mi cabello y vuelvo a mirarte pidiéndote que me digas de una vez qué te pasa.

Te levantas y te acercas a mí alcanzando mis manos entre las tuyas, tan grandes, tan masculinas. Te miro intentando retener las lágrimas que quieren salir todas a la vez y, cuando hablas mirándome a los ojos; todo mi mundo se desvanece.

Me pierdo en ti, en tu mirada, en tu rostro. En tus palabras.

 _Quieres tener un hijo._

Abro los ojos tanto que me duelen, tanto que noto cómo se secan; pero no me importa, necesito observar tu expresión de vergüenza, tu sonrojo y tu labio inferior siendo mordido por tus dientes.

Mis cuerdas vocales no son capaces de responder, mi cerebro no emite ninguna señal y se acaba mi tiempo para decirte algo. Me miras ahora confuso, tu expresión se me hace dulce y no puedo evitar volver a soltar lágrimas, pero esta vez de alivio; haces que suspire mi alma.

Me abrazas fuerte y noto tus brazos protegerme. Te abrazo con fuerza y te confieso que me imaginaba descuartizándote por haberme sido infiel, escucho tu suave risa colarse por mis oídos y cierro los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro, abrazándote lo más fuerte que mis brazos me permiten.

Me separo de ti pero no me sueltas, dejas tus manos rodeando mi cintura y sonríes de una forma que mi cuerpo nota un escalofrío; eres sensual sin querer serlo.

Sé que quieres preguntarme qué opino pero no te atreves, y yo quiero confesarte mis dudas aunque tampoco me atreva. Nos miramos a los ojos y no decimos nada, no hace falta.

Alzo mis tobillos para rozar tus labios con los míos, eres alto. Entrelazo mis manos detrás de tu nuca y jugueteo con los cabellos que tu coleta no puede sujetar; tus manos me agarran más fuerte e intensificas el beso introduciendo tu lengua en mi boca; te dejo hacerlo, sabes que tienes total permiso, sabe que puedes hacerme lo que quieras; sabes que eres dueño de mí al igual que yo lo soy de ti.

Gimo al notar tus dientes morderme el labio inferior y tu risa llega a mis oídos, sé que te gusta verme a tu merced y a mí me encanta que te hagas el dominante; ya domino yo demasiado en la relación, puedo dejar que, al menos, aquí, tú hagas lo que te guste, lo que quieras, todo lo que desees hacerle a mi cuerpo, será bien recibido.

Pasas tus manos por mi cintura de una forma lenta y delicada hasta mis muslos, rodeas mi trasero y agarras ambas nalgas con fuerza, tanta fuerza que tengo que apartar mis labios de ti para poder gemir a gusto, para poder expresar el deseo de tenerte, de hacerte uno conmigo.

Levantas mi peso y yo, por inercia, entrelazo mis piernas a la altura de tu cintura. Me llevas en brazos hasta nuestro dormitorio y, en el trayecto, puedo notar la dureza de tu erección chocar contra mi bajo vientre. Te miro y me miras, sonríes; sé que estás haciéndolo a propósito.

Sabes lo mucho que me gusta notarla, sabes lo mucho que me excita sentirla incluso por encima de la ropa. Gimo de nuevo y tú, victorioso, vuelves a sonreír.

Me tumbas en la cama con una delicadeza que me sorprende y te separas para quitarte la camiseta; me muerdo el labio inferior y abro las piernas invitándote a pasar entre ellas. Nunca me acostumbraré a la belleza de tu cuerpo, a la perfección de tu ser.

Te posicionas sobre mis muslos y levantas el vestido lo suficiente como para poder ver mis braguitas, jadeo al notar tus ojos clavados en mí y observar cómo tu mano de desliza por encima de estas para rozar mi zona más sensible, te muerdes el labio inferior y tu sonrisa me hace volver a jadear; aprieto las sábanas entre mis manos y te pido por más, te suplico por más.

Y me lo das.

Con la otra mano apartas la ropa interior y, con la que me estabas atendiendo, introduces uno de tus dedos dentro de mí mientras que con el dedo pulgar, haces gloriosos círculos en mi clítoris; gimo por más, te suplico con los ojos que vayas más rápido.

Te ríes, te burlas de lo que sabes que puedes hacer conmigo y, sensual, deslizas la cremallera de tu pantalón ante mi atenta mirada; sigues masturbándome mientras, como puedes, apartas la ropa que te estorba y la bajas lo suficiente como para poder enseñarme mi _premio_.

Tu erección está dura, noto cómo las venas resaltan sobre la piel y cómo un salado líquido sale de ella; puedo ver en tus ojos, al volver a mirarlos, lo excitado que estás.

Trato de respirar sin ahogarme y, mientras metes un segundo dedo en mi interior, alargo mi mano para alcanzar tu erección y comenzar a darte, al menos, la mitad del placer que me estás dando a mí.

Escucho cómo jadeas y eso me hace tener que apretar las sábanas, mueves tus caderas haciendo que la erección se pasee mejor entre mi mano, estás ansioso. Mueves tus dedos con lentitud placentera pero de una forma dura, fuerte; me encanta.

Me muerdo el labio y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando de masturbarte para agarrar las sábanas con toda la fuerza que puedo; tus dedos comienzan a moverse de una frenética manera, tan sensual, tan exquisito.

 _Oh, Shikaku._

Sigue.

Sigue.

Vuelvo mi vista a ti y observo cómo sigues tu movimiento de mano entre mis piernas; te agarro el brazo con mis dos manos y clavo las uñas en tus musculosos antebrazos. No puedo más, te pido que pares entre gemidos de puro placer, te suplico que no me hagas acabar con tus manos; te necesito unido a mí, necesito que me hagas acabar de otra manera.

Contigo, ambos; juntos.

Me miras por un segundo y, obediente, sacas tu dedos de mi llevándotelos a la boca, suspiro y tengo que contener la respiración cuando, atenta, observo lo sensual que te ves relamiendo el sabor de mi intimidad de tus propios dígitos.

Trago saliva y me quedo mirándote; te vuelves a poner entre mis piernas y, con lentitud, paseas tu erección entre mis labios inferiores pudiendo notar cómo mis fluidos producto de tu estimulación, hacen que el paseo de tu erecto miembro sea… Delicioso.

Apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada y poso mis manos sobre tu pecho notando la dureza de este, relamo mis labios y, por fin, me quedo mirando cómo introduces tu erección dentro de mí.

Me impaciento por tu interminable lentitud, quiero que la metas, quiero abrazar tu erección con las paredes de mi interior y darte todo el placer que pueda; necesito hacerte sentir, al menos, una pequeña parte de bien, de lo que tú me haces sentir.

Porque me haces tocar el cielo Shikaku, y yo quiero llevarte a las nubes; esas que tanto te gustan.

Emites un gruñido de placer, de esos que me excitan tanto que mis cuerdas vocales también gimen. Tu erección está dentro de mí, completándome. Arqueo la espalda y acaricio tus pectorales llegando a tus mejillas, me incorporo y me tumbo con los codos apoyados en el colchón para poder observar cómo me haces el amor; adoro ver cómo tu erección entra en mi, sale con lentitud y, de nuevo, haces que tus caderas den una fuerte embestida volviéndome a llenar de ti.

Lo haces de nuevo.

Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Arrancas mis gemidos y tus gruñidos con cada choque que haces que nuestros cuerpos den, adoro el sonido de tu cuerpo contra el mío; y lo adoro más cuando empiezas a no tener cuidado, a que te de igual hacerme daño. Porque no lo vas a hacer, ni aunque quisieras.

Pero actúas por tu propio instinto y, volviéndome a tumbar con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, coges mis piernas y las pones a la altura de tus hombros, la penetración así es mucho más profunda y mi cuerpo no es capaz de asimilar tanto placer; así que gimo.

Y vuelvo a gemir; y vuelves a embestirme. Y seguimos así, todo el rato, constante, sensual.

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar y lo notas, sé que lo notas porque las abrazas y me das besos por los gemelos, los muslos; y las vuelves a bajar quedándotelas en los antebrazos, siguiendo con la penetración.

Tú eres el de las posiciones nuevas, pero esta vez me apetece sorprenderte; me apetece que veas lo excitada que estoy y lo mucho que quiero darte placer. Te pido que pares posando mis manos sobre tu pubis, impidiéndote seguir y sonrío ante tu incertidumbre.

Saco tu erección de mi y me doy la vuelta poniéndome sobre el colchón apoyando mi cuerpo sobre mis codos y rodillas, alzo mi trasero y paso mis manos a mis labios inferiores por debajo de mi cuerpo; me abro para ti.

Te miro con la respiración agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y la excitación y te pido en un susurro que vuelvas a tu hogar; que vuelvas a hacerme sentir completa.

Gruñes y coges mis caderas sin cuidado con tus ojos fijados en mi intimidad, puedo ver que tomas tu erección con una mano y, algo violento, introduces tu más que duro miembro dentro de mí.

Gimo lo más alto que puedo acabando en un suspiro, mi interior se siente caliente y lleno gracias a ti, gracias a las constantes embestidas que hacen que mis nalgas choquen contra tu pubis, que hacen que tus testículos choquen contra mi clítoris, que mis pezones endurecidos tapados por el vestido que aún conservo arrugado por encima de la espalda, rocen contra el colchón.

No nos dio tiempo a quitarnos toda la ropa, y tampoco íbamos a parar ahora.

Agarras mis caderas con fuerza, yo araño el colchón intentando mantener a ralla los gemidos incontrolados que salen de mi garganta, los vecinos deben conocer ya lo bien que haces el amor.

Pero no tienen ni idea de cómo se siente, de cómo tu erección me hace vibrar, de lo sensuales que tus movimientos pueden llegar a ser y de lo rápido que pueden cambiar a ser salvajes y fuertes.

Giro mi cuerpo lo suficiente cono para ver tu rostro, tienes el labio mordido entre tus dientes y tu mirada sigue fija en cómo nuestras intimidades chocan, en cómo haces que se hagan una.

Aprieto los dientes y te pido que pares, estoy a punto de llegar al cielo y quiero hacerlo mirándote; sales de mi y vuelvo a darme la vuelta, pero te tumbas y me indicas que me siente encima de ti, que quieres ver lo bien que me muevo.

Sonrío y te hago caso, muevo mi cuerpo hacia ti y pongo mis piernas a cada lado de tus caderas alzándolas lo suficiente como para que tu erección no llegue a tocarme, pero mis pechos sí que se queden a la altura de tu boca.

Y no dudas.

Uno de mis pezones desaparece entre tus labios y tengo que apretar mis manos agarrando tus hombros para no perder el equilibrio; vas a hacer que llegue sin ni si quiera moverme.

Gimo y trato de controlar mi cuerpo, paso una de mis manos para agarrar tu miembro, tan duro, palpitante; que me hace volver a gemir mientras, tus labios continúan haciendo que mi cuerpo vibre, que mi mente desaparezca. Cojo aire y, mirándote pongo recta tu erección.

Comienza mi descenso.

Lento, sensual; sin quitar mis ojos de los tuyos observando con atención cómo devoras mi cuerpo, notando la vibración de tu voz al jadear cuando vuelvo a moverme hacia arriba.

Y hacia abajo.

Y otra vez.

Me encanta tenerte debajo de mí, me encanta porque sé que aunque yo esté encima, tú sigues teniendo el control. Y lo sabes perfectamente, lo sabes porque tus manos agarran mis nalgas y comienzas a mover ahora tú tus caderas, penetrándome, impaciente porque no puedes aguantar el lento movimiento al que quería someterte.

Gimo más fuerte y te tumbas sobre el colchón, apoyo mis manos a cada lado de tu cabeza y noto tu lengua corretear por mis pechos; siento que toco las nubes, el cielo.

Te miro a los ojos y me hablas, me suplicas que me quite de encima; que no puedes más, que esta posición es superior a ti. Muerdes mi pezón y yo gimo sin dejar de mirarte.

No, no quiero quitarme.

Comprendes lo que deseo y sé que tú deseas lo mismo, sé que necesitas llenarme tanto como yo necesito que me llenes así que, me recuesto sobre ti y noto tus manos subir por mi espalda, tomo tus mejillas y tú tomas las mías, nos besamos.

Nos besamos mientras reprimimos nuestros gemidos de éxtasis en la boca del otro; jadeamos y gruñimos llegando juntos al Nirvana, tocando el firmamento.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y noto toda tu esencia recorrer mi interior, noto cómo me llenas, me completas.

Junto mi frente con la tuya y nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que parecieron horas aunque jamás lo sabré, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando me sumerjo en tus ojos azabache.

Emites un sonoro jadeo de placer y dolor cuando me separo de ti y me siento a tu lado notando cómo tu esencia sale por mi intimidad en un delgado hilo blanco. Sonrío y te miro.

Escucho tu risa y te rascas la mejilla nervioso, aunque no te culpo; yo también lo estoy.

.

.

.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro tumbada en la cama del hospital, no sé por cuánto tiempo he dormido, ni recuerdo bien el dolor que llegué a sufrir. Un mareo se apodera de mí y trato de controlarlo.

Suspiro y me rasco los ojos.

Giro la cabeza y me encuentro con Shikaku sentado en un sillón de espaldas a mí, le llamo y gira la cabeza; tiene algo en sus brazos que le impide moverse pero aún así lo hace, con cuidado, se levanta y viene a sentarse conmigo.

Un congojo hace que el corazón me lata deprisa y tímidas lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos.

El llanto de un bebé se hace dueño de toda la sala del hospital, un bebé que Shikaku aún sostiene en los brazos, meciéndolo con amor hasta que se calma.

Vuelve su mirada a mí y me da a mi hijo para que lo sostenga entre mis brazos y lo pegue a mi pecho. Noto como un hermoso sentimiento que no había sentido nunca se apodera de mí y es imposible contener las lágrimas.

Bienvenido al mundo.

Bienvenido a la familia Nara, _Shikamaru_.

* * *

¡ _Gracias por leer este Shikaku x Yoshino! De verdad que ha sido un placer para mí escribir sobre ellos y más algo así. Juro que no es porque me imaginara a mí en lugar de a Yoshino, lo juro._

 _... ¿Alguien me cree? Kahdkajdka._

 _Dios mío, ya sabemos de dónde ha sacado Shikamaru su sensualidad ¿No? Jojo, será que los Nara se buscan mujeres fuertes y grandiosas pero... En la cama es otro cantar. ;)_

 _(O al menos a mí me gusta pensar que es así)_

 _Decidme qué os ha parecido, sería genial saber vuestra opinión ya que, como he comentado antes, esta forma de narrar es la primera vez que la hago. A mí me parece muy sensual y creo que se puede apreciar mejor lo que Yoshino siente. Carece de diálogos sí (con lo que me gustan), pero tiene ese punto más cercano que, al menos a mí, me ha parecido muy interesante._

 _De nuevo, enhorabuena a las personitas que votaron por el ShikaYoshi y de verdad espero no haberos decepcionado. ¡Gracias por haber participado en el concurso! Y recordad que aunque vuestra historia no resultara, la semana que viene se volverá a someter a votación junto con una nueva. ¡Estad atentos!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer todo esto, porque si has llegado hasta aquí, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Un besito especial para ti, porque te lo mereces._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
